Corrector Yui: ¡Hada Cibernética!
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Post-Anime. Una nueva y desconocida fuerza se acerca a Yui y a los demás correctores, quienes por supuesto lucharan para preservar la paz en la RedCom, pero...¿Y si hubiese secretos que Yui desconoce? ¿Que pasaria?.


_**Disclamer:**_ Corrector Yui no me pertenece, es propiedad del autor del manga y del estudio de animación Toie Animation. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos. También aclarare que lo único de mi pertenecía son los OC's y la trama de la historia.

_**Advertencias:**_ Errores ortográficos.

_**N/A:**_ Hace mucho tiempo existió una niña pequeña que durante sus años de escuela no había conseguido hacer muchos amigos, pero que siempre admiraba con fervor a los héroes de los animes que pasaban por la tele. Una de las heroínas de su infancia junto a otras Magical Girls como Sakura Card Captors y Sailor Moon fue Corrector Yui. Y es que en este año 2012, esa niña que ya es adulta-dentro del marco legal-, trae esta historia para ustedes. ¡Ojala les guste! ¡A leer!

**C**orrector **Y**ui

_¡__**H**__a__**d**__a __**C**__i__**b**__e__**r**__n__**é**__t__**i**__c__**a**__!_

Cap. 1

"_Una nueva amenaza se aproxima"_

Los dedos se movieron por el teclado. Veloces al igual que el viento, danzando en este como si fuese un piano, produciendo música que calmase las tribulaciones que se asomaban por su cabeza, pero era imposible, nada podría calmarle.

Miro nuevamente la fotografía enmarcada en la pared. La tenue luz de la bombilla que colgaba en la lámpara del escritorio desaparecía por momentos como el brillo de una luciérnaga en verano. Volvía y se marchaba caprichosamente, pero eso no alteraba su ánimo. Después de todo, la luz brindada por la pantalla era lo único que necesitaba para continuar con su labor.

De lo contario esos diez años, ahora doce, serian en vano.

Todo el tiempo y la investigación invertida, todos los sacrificios, así como los pesares y sufrimiento callados, enterrados en el anonimato. Emergerían. Saldrían a la luz, pero antes que nada, debía deshacerse de un obstáculo importante en sus planes.

Con su mano, guio el mouse hacia la carpeta que debajo rezaba "Correctores" como nombre. Hizo doble clic, abriéndola. En ese momento, miles de fotografías así como documentos e informes compilados a lo largo de dos años, se mostraron ante sus ojos. Volvió a teclear, en busca de la información necesaria para comenzar con sus planes.

Fue instantáneo, de un momento a otro sus dedos se detuvieron (las yemas de estos apenas rozaban las teclas). Tuvo que morderse los labios para calmar la ira que ascendía en su garganta y que amenazaba con salir convertida en fuego de un momento a otro de su boca, como un dragón enfurecido.

—Tsk —profirió con irritación. Aparto las manos del teclado, haciéndolas puños. _—"Serénate"—_pensó_—"Muy pronto, muy pronto tendrás tu venganza"—_Una sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de su boca. No obstante esta se borró. No le apetecía fingir satisfacción-aún si la situación lo ameritase-; no era el momento, no era el lugar.

Sus labios se abrieron, solo un poco. Con gesto indeciso, extendió la mano derecha hacia la pantalla, acariciándola. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad estaba tocando no era la pantalla en sí, era la imagen delante suyo: Una foto donde se encontraban los ocho correctores, junto a la correctora humana de la que tanto había oído mencionar. La leyenda de la RedCom, la guardiana que aparecía y desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras acabar con los problemas en los sitios web.

La famosa Corrector Yui.

Aparto la mano. Segundos después fue que reparo en el visor que había traído consigo. Era de un color plateado, con el motivo de alas de murciélago en los costados. Tomándolos en su mano izquierda procedió a coger la mochila, desconectar los cables de la computadora; apagándola. Y salió de ahí, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. No volvería a ese cuarto, al menos no en mucho tiempo.

Después de todo formaba parte de su pasado. Uno que pensaba enfrentar. Luego de dos años de silencio.

-8-

Las mañanas, en especial las que corresponden a los fines de semana, son aquellas en las que menos ganas tienes de levantarte de la cama. Abandonar las sabanas, de hecho, en un sábado, sería un sacrilegio.

Pero la señora Kasuga no pensaba así.

— ¡A levantarse dormilona!—gritó, al tiempo que desproveía a Yui de sus cobijas y frazadas.

Nuestra querida heroína, mejor conocida como Yui Kasuga, tembló al sentir el calor abandonar su cuerpo. Por lo cual se abrazo a sí misma, más no se levanto de la cama, sino que permaneció en el lecho, murmurando con la cara en su almohada.

—Shinco mimutos más—rogó aún adormilada.

La madre de la aludida meneo la cabeza con desaprobación. Resignada, procedió a abandonar el cuarto, con las frazadas y cobijas en su mano. Hoy era día de limpieza general. El día en que la casa debía rechinar de lo limpia que estaba y en el cual, también, se lavaba la mayoría de la ropa sucia.

Tras unos cinco segundos de que su mamá saliese de la habitación. Yui se levanto automáticamente, con los ojos todavía medio cerrados, el cabello desordenado, y mucha hambre, tanta que su estomago gruño, reclamando ser llenado con un delicioso desayuno. Estirándose en la cama Yui permitió que un bostezo saliese de su boca en tanto ella abandonaba la cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas rosadas, encaminándose al baño.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, cepillarse los dientes y el cabello. Volvió a su cuarto donde, recordando que era día era, opto por ponerse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta en algún tiempo de color azul, aunque ahora esta parecía asemejarse a un azul pálido que a uno intenso, consecuencia de haberla usado innumerables veces con anterioridad, gastándola.

Bajando las escaleras se encamino al desayunador. Sus ojos brillaron al contemplar el plato con huevos, el jugo de naranja y el pan tostado que su madre muy amablemente había dejado en la mesa, consciente de que el estomago de su hija era de hecho un hoyo negro capaz de engullir todo cuanto se le pusiera por delante, cuando tenía hambre.

— ¡Gracias mamá!—agradeció Yui elevando la voz, a sabiendas de que su progenitora muy probablemente estaría afuera sacudiendo las cobijas. Sentándose en una de las sillas, Yui se dedico a comer su desayuno.

Por otro lado, el televisor se encendió automáticamente. Mostrando a una mujer con traje, sentada en un gran escritorio con algunos papeles en él. Yui la reconoció como la reportera del noticiario.

—Que raro…por lo general no pasan noticiarios los fines de semana—dijo la muchacha de cabello rubio, dejando su lugar, dirigiéndose hasta la sala.

La mujer en la pantalla mostraba el ceño levemente fruncido, mirando con atención a la cámara.

—_Recientes informes han llegado desde el sitio de la Red de la Fantasía. No se han especificado muchos detalles al respecto, pero tal parece que los que entran en esa red, tarde o temprano, entran en una especie de coma. Las victimas más frecuentes de estos casos, que comenzaron hace tan solo dos días, son niños de no menos de diez años. —_

— ¡¿Niños en coma?—chilló escandalizada la correctora. No era para menos, eran niños de los que se hablaba. Quien sabe como la estarían pasando los padres de esos infantes.

—_Ahora mismo tenemos con nosotros a Kosue desde el hospital central de la ciudad. Kosue por favor, explícanos como esta la situación por allá—_pidió la mujer de la pantalla.

Al instante la imagen, cambio. Yui reconoció el hospital al instante. Era el mismo hospital donde trabajo Shun y donde el Profesor Inukai había estado hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Grosser era el enemigo.

La imagen que era emitida por las cámaras de video, mostraba a otra reportera que caminaba por los pasillos del hospital seguida por un camarógrafo que iba por detrás de ella, grabando su espalda. Yui noto que los pasos de la mujer eran presurosos, sorprendiéndole que no se cayese por andar en tacones. La mujer entonces paro, situándose delante de un vidrio. El camarógrafo movió un poco la cámara hacia un lado, enfocándola en la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la sala de hospital. Eran niños, tal vez unos veinte o más. Todos dormidos y acobijados por las enfermeras que iban y venían de un lado para el otro.

—_Como puedes ver Chie, hay por lo menos veinte niños en coma desde hace dos días. Según nuestras fuentes, los primeros ingresantes en este estado fueron cerca de cinco niños, sumándoseles dos horas más tarde de su ingreso otros seis. Estos fueron recibidos anteayer, y el resto de los pequeños al día siguiente, ósea ayer por la tarde. Lo más preocupante del asunto es que los doctores no saben a ciencia cierta cuándo despertaran estas pobres criaturas, tampoco pueden especificar la causa de este fenómeno. Algunos de los expertos teorizan que posiblemente, estos chicos abusasen de las horas que pueden permanecer en línea. Por lo que han comenzado una campaña de desuso de la Red Com por tiempo indefinido, hasta que se solucione este problema.-_comunicó Kosue, llevándose un mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja.

— ¿¡Indefinido? ¡¿Desuso?—soltó la joven. —Pero que pasa con I.R y los correctores, ellos deben de estar trabajando en solucionar el problema. –gruño la chica, como esperando que lo del desuso fuese un vil mentira.

—_Debido a que no se sabe si este problema podría extenderse en otros sitios web en caso de que sea un virus informático. La RedCom entrara en desuso apartir de mañana—_expresó Chie con actitud sombría. Luego mostro una leve sonrisa_—Anímense chicos, mañana seguramente tendrán una hora libre a falta de Informática-_se rio_-Esas son las noticias por el momento nos vemos en la noche con más información para ustedes. —_y tras dicho esto. El televisor se apago.

Yui estaba conmocionada, ¿La RedCom en desuso?, no creía que fuese un problema tan grave el que estuviera un tiempo sin ser usada ¿pero y si algo aún peor ocurría con la red en tanto nadie estuviese presente en ella?, además Yui era consciente que no muchos harían caso a la advertencia de los medios, siempre era así. Por lo que tal vez habría gente dentro.

—Debo reunirme con Haruna. Esto es grave—decidió.

— ¡Ah Yui! ¡Que bueno que ya te levantaste!, si no te es imposible me gustaría que fueses a…—Pero la señora Kasuga, que había entrado hace unos instantes; no pudo terminar de articular palabra porque su hija paso corriendo a su lado. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Tras unos minutos de perplejidad la mujer frunció el ceño. Se acerco a los primeros escalones de la escalera y miró hacia arriba. — ¡Yui baja en este momento y ven a ayudarme!—ordenó con tono autoritario la mujer. No recibió respuesta. — ¡Yui!—volvió a llamarla.

Entonces fue que se hizo el sonido, mejor dicho, el ajetreo. La señora Kasuga pego un bote al escuchar el sonido de cajas siendo revueltas y un chillido de Yui que bajo dando saltitos en un pie, asiéndose de la baranda de madera, mientras sostenía el pie derecho, al parecer lo tenía malherido. Pero lo más curioso, y tal vez extraño; era que sujetaba sus zapatillas de deportes con ayuda de sus dientes, que se aferraban a las agujetas de las mismas como un perro que tiene un juguete para morder.

La madre entonces supo lo que pretendía la hija.

— ¡Ah no! ¡No saldrás hoy! ¡Es día de limpieza!—le recrimino, apuntándole con el dedo—Lo siento jovencita pero hoy no vas a salir—sentenció finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

Yui se sintió indefensa. Cuando su madre se ponía en ese plan era casí imposible convencerla. Por fortuna se le ocurrió una idea. Podía acceder a la Red Com desde su cuarto, solo tenía que decir que lo limpiaría y su mamá no la fastidiaría hasta entrada la tarde.

—Claro mamá—respondio con una sonrisa y tono obediente—Primero iré a limpiar mi cuarto—anunció, volviendo a subir las escaleras. Sin embargo sintió un tirón desde el cuello de su camisa— ¿Eh?—inquirió, dándose la vuelta. Su madre sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Lo lamento, primero quiero que vayas a la tienda a comprar lo que te puse en esta lista—dijo, mostrando una nota de papel arrugada que había extraído del bolsillo delantero de su delantal de cocina—Vamos ¿Qué esperas?—le preguntó tirándola del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que bajase los escalones.

Yui se puso los zapatos, consiente que su plan maestro se había ido al garete. Y cuando su madre le cerró la puerta, amenazándola con que si no volvía a tiempo de la tienda para ayudarla con lo demás no tendría postre. Yui se permitió llorar de frustración.

-8-

Ante entorno los ojos. Su bola de cristal no podía mostrarle nada en absoluto. Si bien de vez en cuando le permitía vislumbrar alguna que otra escena o paisaje correspondiente a la red de la Fantasía, no manifestaba ninguna pista que pudiera serles útil.

La bola de cristal termino de desprender su luz morada tras unos instantes. La tercer corrector recargo su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, suspirando.

— ¿Pudiste encontrar algo?—preguntó una voz femenina con curiosidad.

Ante se volteo y negó con la cabeza. Freeze se paso una mano por los cabellos, acercándose hasta una de las sillas cercanas a Ante, sentándose en esta.

—Yo tampoco, incluso llame a Rescue pero no ha podido detectar nada. Es muy extraño todo este asunto. —comentó, cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra.

—Si. Ni siquiera con mi bola de cristal puedo detectar alguna anomalía cercana, o predecir si este virus, si es que lo es, se extenderá en algún momento. —expresó con desanimo la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Freeze torció los labios. No le gustaba ver a la gente triste, tal vez si enojada (por ser víctima de alguna broma), pero definitivamente ver a su compañera correctora no le agradaba.

—Bueno, bueno—dijo modulando su voz, agregándole a esta una energía súbita—Nada conseguiremos lamentándonos—junto sus palmas y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos (como en ocasiones Rescue solía hacer para levantarle el ánimo) —Vayamos a reunirnos con los demás en la base. El profesor Inukai querrá mínimo saber que es lo que no encontramos, tal vez le sirva ¿no?—terminó por decir, procediendo a levantarse de la silla.

Ante la miró por unos instantes. Costaba creer que en algún momento, en el pasado, fuesen enemigos a muerte junto con Jaggy y Virus, al igual que Synchro bajo la identidad de Lobo Guerrero. No obstante, cuando Yui consiguió hacer entender a Grosser que podía empezar de nuevo, tanto ella como los otros, igual lo hicieron. Y fue para bien, cada uno tenía un lugar en la RedCom -incluso Freeze que había tenido que pasar varios obstáculos para finalmente, encontrar su lugar.-Un lugar junto a ellos los correctores. Sus nuevos compañeros.

Ante sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, vamos—

Y tras decir aquello ambas se dirigieron a la salida de la Red de la Fortuna. Lo que, sin dudas, fue una lástima, debido a que no fueron capaces de presenciar el momento en que la bola de cristal que yacía solitaria en la mesa, se ilumino de forma tenue, apagándose un instante y volviéndose a iluminar al siguiente, como una especie de palpitar. Y los ojos, color plateado con una ligera tonalidad azulada, desaparecieron sin más, tras mostrarse en el cristal, unos fugases segundos.

-8-

Haruna Kisaragi volvió a marcar el número telefónico. Nada. Espero unos segundos y volvió a repetir el telefonear a su casa. Nada de nuevo. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su computadora. Vio en las noticias mientras desayunaba con su familia. El asunto era grave, bastante. Sobre todo porque la Red de la Fantasía era de pertenecía de la compañía de su padre. Si estos misterios sin resolver seguían produciéndose, y no se llegaba a alguna conclusión coherente, muy seguramente su padre debería renunciar a la compañía.

Suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no me atiendes?—preguntó con ansiedad. Miró su ComCom. Fue entonces que una idea golpeo su mente, sabiendo lo impulsiva que era su amiga, muy probablemente ya se le había adelantado. — ¡Claro! Yui seguramente ya se conecto a la red—corrió hasta su escritorio y encendió la computadora. — ¡Corrector Enter!—exclamó, elevando su mano. El prisma azulado del ComCom brilló, después de eso, Haruna se desplomo sobre el escritorio.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando. Se permitió respirar con alivio al ver que nada malo había pasado a la mayoría de los sitios que era capaz de ver mientras flotaba por el ciberespacio.

—¿Haruna? ¡Haruna espera!—la aludida se detuvo ante aquella voz. Girándose para encontrar a un muy cansado Eco, que respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido (o en este caso volado) una maratón. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No escuchaste las noticias o que?-le soltó con brusquedad. Haruna comprendió que el tono en la voz del pequeño era de reproche, seguramente estaba preocupado por ella—No es seguro que estés aquí. Muchas personas están quedando inconscientes—resumió el muchacho.

—Lo sé—afirmó Haruna—Pero esas personas son niños, y además la red de la Fantasía pertenece a la compañía de mi padre, nunca antes había generado problemas. Por eso me gustaría ayudar si es posible. Soy una correctora, y mi deber es solucionar los problemas que sucedan en la Red Com. —argumentó con determinación.

Eco apretó los labios. Asintiendo con la cabeza, demostrando que estaba a favor de su decisión.

—Entonces vamos. Ahora mismo íbamos a reunirnos con el Profesor Inukai para discutir que hemos hallado—calló por unos momentos—si es que los demás han conseguido algo claro.

— ¿Eh?—

—Como sea vámonos ya—agregó tras unos minutos de silencio, dirigiéndose hacia el este.

— ¡Eco espérame!—pidió Haruna, siguiéndole desde atrás

Una vez que las siluetas de ambos correctores, software y humano, se perdieron en el infinito ciberespacio. Una delgada figura salía de uno de los tantos sitios virtuales. Dirigiendo sus ojos negros en la dirección hacia donde habían marchado Eco y Haruna.

Sin decir una palabra siquiera, la figura, envuelta en una casaca, llevo uno de sus dedos al visor que traía puesto, apretando el botón rojo de este.

—Comando tercero: Salida. —pronunció en un susurro.

Tal vez fuera un presentimiento que su sexto sentido le advertía que debía tener en cuenta más adelante. Aún así Haruna miró por sobre su hombro, con la sensación de que alguien les miraba.

Pero detrás de ellos no había nadie.

-8-

Yui gimió, dejando caer las bolsas de compras sobre la banca del parque. Sentándose entre medio de ambas.

—Porque será que a mamá se le ocurre comprar tanto cuando hay ofertas en el supermercado—murmuró cansada, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Era un día soleado y hacía calor.

Yui se quedó mirando el cielo, omitiendo que la luz del sol le pegaba en los ojos y debía poner una mano contra el lado izquierdo de su cara, sobre su cabeza, para que la luz no le resultase tan incómoda. Fue entonces que se permitió reflexionar sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo en estos momentos. Si bien era cierto que no había estado enterada de los incidente a causa de que había tenido periodo de exámenes. De la misma manera, I.R y los demás no le habían llamado, creyendo ella que los problemas en la red no eran tan importantes, al menos no como para que necesitasen su ayuda.

Pero entonces pasa esto.

— ¡No soporto no hacer nada!—gritó con enojo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al notar que algunas personas del parque que pasaban cerca de allí la miraban algo asustados y con curiosidad. —Que vergüenza—murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara, agachando la cabeza.

— ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Un doctor!—

El gritó provenía de una muchacha que estaba sollozando. Yui se encamino al círculo de personas que se habían reunido a ver que era lo que sucedía. La muchacha tenía su misma edad, al parecer, y cargaba a una niña pequeña que parecía dormir en sus brazos.

Más no era así.

Un hombre telefoneo rápidamente por su móvil a una ambulancia, que llegó tras quince minutos de espera, trasladando a la pequeña en una camilla. La joven, que al parecer era su hermana, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas que abundaban en sus ojos, sosteniendo la mano de su hermanita.

Yui se le acercó.

— ¿O-Oye estas bien? ¿Qué paso?—interrogo con suavidad, tocando el hombre de la joven Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

La chica se giró a mirarla, tenía los ojos rojos, y aún así seguía llorando.

—N-No lo sé—inquirió, hipeo un par de veces antes de seguir—E-Estábamos en la Red de la Fantasía y entonces ella, ella simplemente…la perdí de vista por un segundo, estaba atrás mío. Fu-fue entonces que, al darme la vuelta de nuevo, ella ya no estaba. La llame y al final tras mucho rato de no encontrarla me salí. Seguía ahí, a mi lado sentada, pero estaba dormida y no podía despertarla-relato con la voz quebrada, rompiendo nuevamente a llorar.

—Señorita, lo siento pero si usted no es de la familia no puede subir a la ambulancia—explicó el paramédico a Yui, haciéndola a un lado.

Yui no respondio. Una vez estuvieron listos, la ambulancia abandono el parque. El sonido de las sirenas hacía eco en el aire.

— ¡Esto debe solucionarse pero rápido!—vocifero, corriendo. Se detuvo en seco, volviendo sobre sus pasos-Tomando las bolsas de las compras. Con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro—Pero primero a llevar la comida, que sino mamá se enojara—dijo, echándose a correr para llegar lo más pronto a su casa.

El trayecto fue corto, bueno a decir verdad desde el supermercado hasta la casa de Yui había algunas cuadras. Lo que la había retrasado en la tienda había sido la fila para el cajero y el peso de las bolsas, que ahora era equivalente al de una pluma, seguramente porque la joven de pelo rubio estaba más concentrada en correr para entrar de una vez a la RedCom, que en los víveres que tenía guardados en las bolsas.

Abrió la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Se dirigió a la cocina, dejo las bolsas encima de la mesa ante la su madre que la miro con un ligero pestañeo.

— ¡Ya traje la comida! ¡Iré a limpiar mi cuarto!—mintió ella. Subiendo las escaleras sin esperar alguna otra petición de su madre, que llevaba consigo un cesto lleno de ropa limpia para colgar afuera.

Tras ingresar a su habitación, Yui se sentó delante de su escritorio, encendiendo la computadora. La prendió, esperando a que estuviera en óptimas condiciones para poder ingresar a la red. Cuando hubieron pasado unos cinco minutos todo estaba listo. Levantando el dedo indicie, exclamo:

— ¡Corrector Enter!—momentos después, su dedo toco la correspondiente tecla, quedando ella profundamente dormida, usando sus brazos como almohada.

-8-

Observó detenidamente desde lo alto el gran lago que se extendía y era rodeado por lo que parecía ser un bosque de cristal. Flores, árboles y arbustos brillaban con intensidad como estrellas en una noche sin luna, lo que, por peculiar que pareciese; estaba ocurriendo.

Pero solo en ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos, mientras descendía dango saltos ligeros y cortos, desafiando la gravedad al surcar el viento con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante, súbitamente detuvo su paso. Cuando los dedos de sus pies entraron en contacto con la superficie de su hogar, se permitió caer de rodillas en el centro del lago, que no se inmuto ante tal acto. El agua permanecía quieta, inamovible e indiferente al tacto de sus pies descalzos.

Subió la cabeza, advirtiendo que algún que otro orbe de luz se paseaba desorientado a su alrededor. Extendiendo su mano, arropo entre sus dedos un orbe más pequeño que los demás.

—Cuéntame tu historia—susurró, acariciando la bola de luz de forma maternal—Yo estoy aquí para escucharte—añadió con una sonrisa en sus facciones.

El orbe comenzó a cambiar de color, de blanco a un azul oscuro, y luego exploto, esparciendo una serie de números y letras que alineados en fila, rodearon su vestido de color melocotón, el cual permitía diferenciar su piel pálida, casi fantasmagórica, con sus ropajes. Tras unos minutos, los datos serpentearon en muchas direcciones, enroscándose en sus brazos, cadera, cuello y manos culminando su recorrido hasta la tiara de color plateado, que yacía sobre su cabeza, visible entre sus cabellos castaños. Los datos traspasaron, entonces, el zafiro que se ubicaba en el centro del accesorio. La joya desprendió un brillo azulado comparable al de las profundidades del mar.

Fue entonces que, tras apaciguarse aquel fenómeno. Ella abrió sus ojos. Plateados con un toque de azul, que observaban fijamente el firmamento inexistente, ya que el cielo raso era de color blanco.

—Así que finalmente ha entrado—musitó—Entonces, es hora de que comencemos nosotros también—concretó, uniendo sus manos. Una brisa pasajera movió los bucles de su cabellera. —Programa de Actualización: Segundo Nivel. Empezando—dijo con voz mecánica— Unidades de Nivel Segundo: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y siete. Iniciar Encendido de las unidades. —las pupilas se tornaron de color blancuzco. Por la retina podía vislumbrarse como una serie de ceros, unos, letras y códigos se abría paso a gran velocidad.

-8-

La Red de la Fantasía estaba inhabitada, en lo que respectaba a humanos claro. Los incidentes inexplicables que aquí acontecían y que fueron en aumento, avisaron a la gente de que era mala idea sumergirse a vivir una de las tantas historias infantiles que uno lee de niño.

El bosque donde los enanos habían puesto a dormir a Rescue cuando ella interpreto a Blanca Nieves, estaba desierto. No había un ataúd de cristal, y el príncipe con su caballo no se veía a la vista. Todo parecía en orden, negando la remota posibilidad de que hubiese peligro allí.

Fue, en ese preciso instante, cuando los pajarillos cantaban, que la tierra tembló, abriéndose en dos mitades. Del desprendimiento que el terremoto dejo, emergió un tallo blanquecino, seguido de un sombrero ancho de un rojo chillón con motas de color azulado. Era un hongo, y debía medir, tal vez, un poco más que un árbol y su tallo era a su vez, más ancho que el de estos.

En el talló, justo por debajo del sombrero, siendo oculto por la sombra que este generaba, podía verse con claridad una pequeña capsula de color negro que tenía pintado en verde: 2-1. Dicha inscripción desapareció para dar una cuenta regresiva desde diez hacia atrás, cuando finalmente llegó a su final. La puerta de la capsula se abrió, esparciendo una ligera niebla.

Muchos seguramente hubiesen metido la cabeza para descubrir que se escondía en su interior, pero como no había nadie cerca, eso no era posible, y de igual forma; el rayo de luz que abandono la capsula como si fuese una estrella fugaz, no hubiera dado tiempo a nadie de investigar algo.

-8-

**En el próximo capitulo de Corrector Yui: Hada Cibernética: **

"_Sin pistas que puedan guiarnos al verdadero problema, Haruna y yo decidimos internarnos en el bosque de la Red de la Fantasía para llegar de una vez por todas a la causa de estos fenómenos. Pero… ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Ni Haruna ni yo podemos iniciar al virus! ¡Esperen un momento…! ¡Oh no! ¡Haruna y yo nos hemos separado! ¡Alguien, quien sea, ayúdeme! ¿Eh, quien eres tú? ¿Eres un hada?"_

**No se pierdan el próximo episodio:** _**"¿Tu eres Campanilla? "**_

_**N/A: **_Y así concluye el primer episodio de este fic. Antes que nada, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Muchos notaran que yo pongo que lo de Grosser ocurrió hace dos años. Y de hecho, es así este fic se centra en el final del anime. En la primera temporada aunque no se explique, Yui parece ser alumna de primer año de secundaria y en la segunda, de segundo año. Por ello he puesto que ya han pasado dos años.

Para quienes no se acuerden, al final del último capítulo de la segunda temporada, en el ending, Freeze se convierte en corrector-si no me creen vean el capitulo 52-Me pareció buena idea incluirla como uno, claro que tratare de mejorarle el traje-en mi opinión horrible-que le dieron.

Otro dato es que en el capitulo número once de la primera temporada. Se sabe que él padre de Haruna es dueño de una gran compañía, que al igual que la del padre de Yui, se especializa en crear sitios web de realidad virtual. Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo así, motivos que más adelante, serán revelados.

Otra cosa, tardare en actualizar por lo cual no prometo darles el que sigue en una fecha específica. En fin es todo gracias por su comprensión gente linda. ¡Dejen Reviews!


End file.
